True Love
by InuyashaHotSpringsOwner
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by a new enemy the team encounters and seeks to take her into his heart (not finished yet)
1. Where It All Begins

  
  
Kagome climbs out of the well slowly "Huh? Where's Inuyasha? That's strange....usually he's here telling me to hurry up and find another shikon shard...."  
  
WOOSH Sango's boomerang flies through the air missing the figures as they jump out of the way. "Man, they move too fast," Sango said under her breath  
"Take this you weaklings! KAZE NO KIZU!" The attack sweeps through the air pummeling the ground into pieces. "Did I hit them?" Inuyasha said. "No they're still around somewhere," commented Miroku. "Yea I can sense them... Inuyasha backed up to form a triangle position with Miroku and Sango. "This is going to be a tough battle," they said in unison.  
  
"I better start walking back to the village," Kagome said. Kagome stopped suddenly. It's too quiet, Kagome thought, not till now did I notice there are no birds chirping or other noises coming from the woods. "SHOW YOURSELF!" "So kind of you to notice I am here," said a sly voice. A dark figure walked out into the clearing. You will now be mine.  
  
"This isn't looking too good...Inuyasha any suggestions?" The monk asked. Not any ideas yet...sniff sniff...kagome's here...she'll be fine as long as she goes to the village. But why do I have this feeling she's not?  
Hissssssssssisisssisssssssss.............................. The mysterious black creatures started closing in on the team when they lifted their heads and jumped into the air disappearing. "I wonder why they left?" Sango said. WOOOSH "And where is Inuyasha going so fast?" questioned Miroku Inuyasha leapt between the trees in the forest thinking to himself. I sense a lot of power getting close. A lot of evil power. Inuyasha slowed down as he closed in on the clearing ahead. Inuyasha then stopped immediately in his tracks as he saw what was in the clearing. A demon in a human looking form was standing there holding Kagome in his arms. Her body was limp and her eyes were dark black without response. Is she dead!? Inuyasha thought to himself. The demon's dark green eyes stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the demon closely, noticing his long baby blue hair, his short fangs resembling Inuyasha's, his outfit that was dark blue with black pieces of armor covering it ( kind of like what Sango has), and his creepy look in his eyes that would send shivers down anyone's back. "I have been expecting you", it said. "Unhand her!" "Oh, Inuyasha.....don't be so rude." Keh! Once I'm through with you we'll see who'll be talking about being rude! Nice to meet you too Inuyasha, my name is Mariban, your worst nightmare! Inuyasha lunged at the demon. Fumes sprayed in all directions. Inuyasha fell down coughing. "Cheap trick!" "It wasn't me who was telling my opponent my next move." Inuyasha looked up as Mariban flew into the air with Kagome in his arms and looked at Inuyasha. Mariban shook his head and said "tisk, tisk, tisk." Inuyasha, letting your opponent get away with your one true love and also to say I could kill you at this very moment but I'm not. What shame." Inuyasha's eyes opened to full extent in shock at hearing him say "Kagome's his true love" and "about how he could kill him right now." Mariban disappeared in a flash which seemed to look like him melding into the night sky. 


	2. Looking For Trouble

  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha it's you," Miroku said as Inuyasha entered the room. "Everyone was worried where you went." Inuyasha walked slowly into the room with his head held low. "...Inuyasha?...." "He was right....I do love her....but now I may have finally lost...," Inuyasha whispered. "What are you talking about?" Miroku asked in a worried voice. Inuyasha leaned up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. "She's gone....he took her," Inuyasha whispered in a raspy tone. A tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek. Miroku was now really worried. He had never seen Inuyasha cry before. "Who's gone?.... Kagome?" Miroku asked. "......yes." Inuyasha said solemnly.  
  
Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha all sat on Hachi's back flying in the air. No one was speaking. "What happened to Kagome?" Shippo asked Miroku. "I'm not exactly sure," Miroku replied. "To me it sounds like some demon came and took Kagome." "Is she all right?" Sango questioned. "I don't know that either...." "All we can do now is give Inuyasha some support and look for anything suspicious to locate Kagome." "Inuyasha looks so sad that I don't want to even bother him," Shippo remarked. "What would be suspicious...?" Shippo asked. "Oh... well like that big area of swarming jaki just north of us, for instance," Miroku said. They all looked up and saw it. Miroku," Now lets keep looking. Hmmmmmm." Sango," ARE YOU BLIN- SLAP! "How could you be doing that at a time like this!?" yelled Sango. "At a time like what.....?" Miroku answered. KAGOME'S MISSING YOU IDIOT! "I think I know that already,"Miroku told Sango with this face that acted as if she was dumb. Sango looked at Miroku and sighed. She decided to let his stupidity go without punishment this time. "Well. Let's go check out that swarming area of jaki now." "What swarming area of jaki!?" Miroku asked surprisingly as if in shock. Sango sighed once more as Hachi started to head down.  
  
Crick, crackle. The gang was in a forest that was surrounded by the jaki. Shippo peered around the tree slowly with caution. Shippo swung around the tree as if ready to attack. But no one was there. "Do you see anything yet?" Miroku asked Sango. "No. not yet...I can't see anything through this fog," Sango stated. Don't give up....this isn't like you...just picture her safe and sound...he wouldn't hurt her...would he?..., Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Hissssssssss...sssssssssisiiissssss......... "Yes, they are here," Mariban said. Hiiiisssssssisssssssssisssisiiissssss......... "Yes, you may let them in," he said once more. "This shall be interesting......"  
  
The fog lifts into the air and disappears. Everyone freezes and gets into a fighting stance. "That fog left way too fast," Inuyasha said softly, gaining some of his confidence back. "This is a sign she is near," Inuyasha thought. The black human-like figures surrounded them. They came falling from the sky from all different directions. Their red eyes looked at them with anger. Sango was the first to attack with her boomerang. She swang it as if to try to cut them in half but unfortunately she missed when they jumped in the air. The black figures came falling from the sky again but this time they were right above them. They kept falling faster and faster and faster. Miroku knelt down and held a piece of paper in front of him with words on it. Miroku started to chant spells. Sharp black nails popped out of the figures hands as the fell closer and closer. They were ready to attack. They were about a foot away when a blue force field surrounded Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. The black figures collided with the force field and screamed a high pitched scream and turned into dust. "Phew," Shippo remarked while wiping sweat off his forehead. "That was close." "Nice work," Inuyasha told Miroku. A grin appeared on Miroku's face as he got up out of his kneeling position. 


	3. Complete Darkness

  
  
The team kept on heading deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
"Man, it's too dark to see if we're heading in the right direction," Miroku stated. "Can any of you guys see what we're heading into?" asked the monk. They all turned to face Miroku while they walked into the complete darkness that lied ahead. Inuyasha was about to say something when everything turned dark. Sango was the first to notice them heading into it. "WATCH OU-!"Sango stopped her yelling when she didn't hear anything come out of her mouth. Sango tried to reach her boomerang for defense when she couldn't feel anything. She tried to feel her face but it was as if she wasn't even there. Sango froze. She felt wind and wanted to cry out as she thought that she was falling into a bottomless pit. All she could sense was her falling. And no one could hear her when she shouted for help. She was all alone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha stood there frozen as if he was going to say something but didn't. Soon Inuyasha started disappearing into little pieces. "Ah!" Miroku shouted in disbelief. He tried to grab him and fell to the ground as he disappeared. Miroku was speechless until he turned around and saw Shippo and Kirara tearing into little bits the same way. "Wait! This can't be happening!" Shouted Miroku is desperation as he ran toward Shippo only for him to disappear in front of his face. No! Miroku thought. But it was worse than he feared. He turned to see Sango growing smaller and smaller in the distance. He ran after her shouting her name. "Sango!" "Don't leave me Sango!" he shouted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku and was about to say something when he didn't sense any living feeling from him. He was standing there frozen, not blinking, breathing, talking, no nothing. This is too strange. He turned around only to find his comrades in the same state. They all were frozen. He turned to look at Sango and she had a face of horror, as if she was distraught. Her mouth was positioned in a way as if she was screaming. He turned back to look at Miroku and he had his eyes wide open and was mouthing something towards Sango. He was in a position of reaching for her as if she was leaving him. This is way too weird. Inuyasha then looked down to see Shippo curled in a ball shivering. Kirara looked at Inuyasha with big sad eyes. "Mew," Kirara said. I don't know what's going on either but I know it has to do with Mariban and us getting closer to his hideout. Inuyasha picked up Shippo by the tail and said "What are you worried about your not hurt." Shippo looked up in disbelief and with teary eyes he jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha was about to pull him off and tell the little runt to get off but all he did was look at him and knew what he was feeling....He missed her too.... 


End file.
